The One That Got Away
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: So, this is a side story to Mr. Gold's Treasure. It's a song fic I guess? Drabbles done to the song The One That Got Away by Katy Perry, and it pretty much explains most of my head cannon for Mr.Gold/OC


Remember that side story that I promised about Mr. Gold and Girl? Yeah I finally finished it. Here it is. I hope you all like it, because it seriously hurt to write this. Beware of the angst.

* * *

_Summer after high school when we first met_

"Mr. Gold?" Regina called making him glare slightly as she walked up tugging someone behind her. "I wanted to introduce to someone, if you have some free time?" Mr. Gold frowned and pursed his lips angrily. He didn't want to deal with her, not now. Not when they were still so fresh in his mind. She was gone. She was dead, and he was alone again.

Just like everyone else, she had left him. And now he was meant to deal with Regina? Yeah, maybe in another decade. "Not now, Madame Mayor, perhaps later." He scoffed lightly turning away.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked making him pause. The Queen had that voice. The voice that meant she knew something he didn't.

"Fine, what is it then?"

"Not a what, a who." Regina corrected tugging the girl behind up next to her. "This is Jenny. Jenny this is Mr. Gold." Regina introduced with a smirk as Mr. Gold did a double take. It was her. It was without a doubt her. _I want comfort._ She'd said all he'd get was an estate, but she was here. Girl was here.

"Hello, Mr. Gold." She chirped, her accent light and airy making the words tickle his ears as he smiled at her warmly. It was her. He didn't care if she didn't remember him, she was here, and that was all the comfort he needed.

_We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

Admittedly it wasn't a very original song. Out of all the songs they could have been listening this one was probably the most cliché. "Creep" was blaring out of the car as he passed by it and admittedly that should have been a hint to Mr. Gold as he walked up to the beaten up mustang, but still, he did. And what he saw he couldn't unsee. Ren was being adored by Graham, the sheriff was petting her hair and teasing curls into her hair and saying something to her, but she didn't even look at him.

She looked so bored and then as the sheriff leaned in for a kiss she pulled away, and suddenly opened the door knocking right into his knees, because the damn song hadn't told him enough how little he really belonged here, now. And when she got out all blush and stammered apologies and worries for him, he forgot about who she was with, forgot that all they'd ever had was bumbling conversations at Christmas parties and long stares. No, in that moment he felt completely and utterly happy. And if Ren happened to slam the door shut on the Sheriff before he could get out and accidently hit him in the face, well that was just a happy coincidence. And so much more for him, since she didn't even spare him a moment, still worrying about having hit Mr. Gold.

Later when years had gone by and shy explanations had been pushed away, Mr. Gold got a Mustang, and purchased a CD by Radiohead. Ren or as he was privileged to call her, Gella, never got the joke, until one night they went out together and put on the CD. Needless to say when in the middle of kissing someone if said person bursts into fits of giggles because Creep has started playing, it's best practice to simply continue where you left off once the laughing dies down.

_And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos  
_

It was half a star, which was an odd choice, but Girl seemed happy with so Rumplestiltskin didn't argue with her. Not until she held her hand up to his and showed him how the star lined up with his skin. Whenever Girl was nervous or shy she would pull on his hand. A couple of years later he had the same tattoo made on his chest, so no one could see it. But at night when Girl was fast asleep he would lay her hand next to the tattoo and they would line up perfectly. But he never told her. Didn't have the courage to tell her.

Not until much later. Crouched in a cave with bars separating them. He was so happy to see her again, he automatically placed her hand over his chest. "What is it?" She asked shyly. With a choked laugh he undid his shirt slowly revealing the small tattoo over his heart. Girl let out a watery laugh, but with a smile she laid her hand once again over the star, the tattoos lining up perfectly.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof_

It wasn't really his parents, but it was Regina's. It was before the curse was even an idea in Girl's head. Rumple had thought it would be a good joke on the Queen. Girl climbed up the castle to the highest tower and Rumple joined her later with a large bottle and two glasses. They got pleasantly buzzed and lounged on that spot for hours, neither wanting to end the moment.

_Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue_

"I'll find Bae," He whispered softly to her. Girl smiled warmly and held up her hand silently admiring the fresh tattoo. "and then I'll introduce you too. You'll love him." He continued as he held up his own hand. Girl smiled and traced the star like cracks in his skin idly. "And I'm fairly certain he'll like you. He'll probably think I've gone crazy." He whispered softly making Girl snuggle closer to him. He smiled and pulled her hand down slightly. "Why on your left hand and why the outside of it?"

"So I can be your other right hand?" She asked not sure if she had gotten that right. A smile spread across Rumple's lips and he nodded slowly. She wanted to be by his side. That was what it meant to her. Always by his side to help him, and didn't that just twist his heart even more. If she kept doing this to him, he wouldn't be able to live without her.

"So what will you do when we get to this other world?" He asked changing the subject back.

"I'll help you." She whispered pulling his hand out again to trace the marks._  
_

_Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you_

"Get out." He growled softly. Girl stood silently on the steps, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I don't want to see you. Did you think I wouldn't know your magic?" He rasped holding back his own tears. She'd sold him out. Told him a lie, and for a what? "What did they promise you? Money, Jewels? Or maybe that Huntsman?" He growled voice angry and scratchy. Jealousy seeping into the words unconsciously. He didn't want to be jealous. He didn't want to love her. But he did. He loved her with all his heart. And she'd torn herself away from him as best as she could. So why was she here?

"Please." She whispered tears spilling over in fat droplets. He growled angrily slamming his fist into the bars. She hiccupped in fright. Actual fright. He was frightening her. After everything he'd done, all that she'd seen, he was frightening her now. "Please forgive me." She sobbed taking a nervous step forward.

"Get out. Or didn't you hear me?" He growled pressing his face to the bars. Girl stepped back in fright. "Let me make it clear for you, dearie. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! I BANISH YOU FROM MY SIGHT!" He shouted surging up the bars angrily making Girl fall backward in fear. A guard was coming, but Girl sat there in shock tears running down her face, and in that instant he knew he was wrong. Knew he had to make it right, but he couldn't. Girl turned and scrambled up the steps, crawling mostly, but the sound of her sobs echoed hauntingly as she ran.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, letting himself fall to the floor. He'd done it. He'd broken away from her. She was gone and they were separated. This was…wasn't this what he'd wanted. She'd tricked him, she'd been the one to help his enemies. So, why did his heart ache?

_In another life_  
_I would be your girl_  
_We keep all our promises_  
_Be us against the world_

Sometimes Mr. Gold liked to shut his eyes and imagine what it would be like, what life would be like here if she remembered him. If she remembered them. At first it was harmless a simple thought of her sitting on his counter laughing as he cooked. Her standing in his shop telling him how the curse had effected this or that person.

Then it became more. It became entire days he would imagine how Girl would wake him up by humming next to him some song she'd heard on the radio, and then she'd bustle away to tend to the house plants. Because she would fill up his house with plants. He'd have drawn the line in his room, but as soon as he'd open his door, he'd be greeted by a small rose bush and when he went to fix breakfast she'd ohh and ahh over his culinary skills and how she'd sing along with the radio on the way to the pawn shop. Sometimes he'd imagine they'd play a game of cards together. And on the way home Girl would fall asleep against the window and when they got home she would sit up and watch corny children shows and detective movies, before heading off to their bed, because she couldn't-no, wouldn't sleep alone.

Sometimes he lost himself in the fantasy and when he woke up from a dream where she did remember, and could only hear the radio playing as the alarm, he would simply shut it off and lay there. He'd never admit it, but when Mr. Gold lay there in the morning with the sun streaming in some days he would simply let it out and cry. He'd roll over and pull a pillow close and cry softly into not daring to make a sound and sometimes he could swear he could smell pine leaves.

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
_

Ren would wake up some mornings crying. She never really knew why, but she would. She got the feeling it was from something in her dreams. The first time it happened all she could remember about it was an image of Mr. Gold hugging a pillow. The second time it happened she remembered running from something.

She tried to push it away, but every time it happened she felt more and more desperate to know what caused it. It wasn't until almost a year later she noticed after having woken up she could smell trees. Not her trees, but ash, and oak, like you'd find in a forest. It was later that morning she spotted Mr. Gold standing in front of his pawn shop silently staring at the door. And without really thinking why she went up to him, and offered to help out at the pawn shop. That summer she worked at the pawn shop three days a week and most of the time all she did was play cards with Mr. Gold. Sometimes they carpooled and when they did she sang along with the radio on the way and on the way home she tended to fall asleep, but Mr. Gold was always nice about.

That was the only summer she didn't wake up crying. And neither did Mr. Gold, but she didn't know that.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other We made a pact_

It was hard to explain sometimes, how they worked. Rumplestiltskin was almost never seen without her unless he was making a deal. But many people began to learn if you see the Girl with no name Rumplestiltskin is soon to follow. One day while they were in town shopping for some ingredient he needed Girl had wandered off, and Rumple nearly tore the town in off looking for her.

It was just as he was about to give up that she returned him. He had sat down at the water fountain and was just about to accept that she had abandoned him when suddenly something wet and slightly heavy jumped on him and as two wet bare arms wrapped around his neck along with two wet legs around his waist he realized she'd hidden herself in the fountain so she could jump him.

With a laugh he'd stood up looping his arms under her legs and began to run through the town making many people turn and stare, but with Girl on his back laughing and whooping he couldn't be bothered to care.

_Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (whoa)_

Ren didn't even know why she did it. She missed Mr. Gold, yeah, but still. She should have gotten over it by now. With a sigh she pressed play and listened. It was a mix CD she had made. It had some of her favorite songs on it. Most of them songs that played on a certain radio station that she had song along to for an entire summer. With a sigh she shut her eyes and listened. And for a moment she felt like she was back in his car and not in some british hotel thousands of miles away. She sighed and began to sing softly her mind's eye filling up with images of car rides and card games with a certain pawn broker.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

Mr. Gold didn't notice for weeks. It was only when Ruby commented that he noticed it. Ren was sipping on her iced tea and laughing lightly as she showed off her now bare hand with a laugh. "I don't even know when I got it, so I figured, I'd just get it removed." She said laughing. Mr. Gold didn't stay to listen to anything else. She'd removed their tattoo. Without thinking about it he set his hand over his own tattoo and shut his eyes. Remembering her look of pure happiness when she'd gotten hers.

He never heard the rest of the story. He never knew she got rid of it because Graham had wanted to get one that matched. Never knew she removed it because she didn't want to match with Graham.

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse  
_

The first time Ren sang in town it was Granny's for Karaoke night. It was apparently Graham's idea of a date, but Ren had brushed him off saying she'd go, but she didn't want it to be a date. Mr. Gold was in the back sipping a tea trying to look as invisible as possible. Ren had stepped up to the mic and began to sing and she blew away the crowd, everyone listened with rapt attention amazed by the sound of her voice, everyone except Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold simply sat there staring at the wall, his heart breaking as he listened, because the song she sang was one she was just as beautiful as if they were back in the forest.

And that broke his heart, because he'd always thought he brought that beauty out in her voice, but clearly he was wrong.

_But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
Be us against the world  
_

Girl lay silently, broken and alone, tears running done her face. The path was set. The two paths she had seen before merged and crashed together and she cried, because now, she knew he'd be alone. She wouldn't be there with him. She should have been and for just a moment she looked down the rejected path. She saw her smiling and laughing with Rumple. She could see them sitting together in a booth whispering little secrets and laughing. She saw what could have been and she felt even more broken as the image began to fade and disappear. As arms grabbed and pulled her up she let out one last broken sob, because the curse had taken him away, taken him to the world with Bae, and the curse had stopped her death frozen her in time, not quite dead, but not quite alive either.

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away_

Sometimes Rumplestiltskin liked to think he hadn't run her off. He tried to think of what would have happened if he'd simply let her speak. Let her explain instead of cutting her off. Sometimes he'd imagine she would run to him. Sometimes he'd think how they would talk and he would hold her close, and tell her all the things he should have, but then the guards would loudly drop his meal into his cell and the image would be shattered and it would rip a sharp sob from him, but the guards never noticed. So, he would lay there silently wanting nothing more than to take back what he'd said. Wishing she would return. But she didn't no matter how hard he wished. And when she did, it wasn't soon enough.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (No)  
I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
Cause now I pay the price  
_

Gold stood silently in his mansion staring around at all his treasures and collections, and his eyes fell to a small chipped cup, and lying next to it a silver necklace with a small green leaf attached. And he felt his heart clench. Both items reminding him of what he couldn't have what he couldn't bring back.

As he put the necklace on he eyed the cup silently before placing it gently in a glass cupboard. A small reminder of what he'd lost. The necklace was cool against his skin, but worked as an excellent reminder of what he had tossed aside. What he'd been too cowardly to try and have.

He was the epitome of cowardice. And this necklace, small and unimposing would remind him daily._  
_

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
Be us against the world  
_

The first time Gold heard the song on the radio he had to pull over. As the chorus played through his car he felt his heart being torn out as he listened, tears beginning to slowly track down his cheeks. Because all it did was rub salt in his wounds. He listened silently to it and let the tears come and when it was over he shut off the radio and leaned forward over his steering wheel and let out all the pain and shame he'd hidden inside himself until he finally cried himself out. With that he turned his car around and drove him. It was the first day he didn't go into work.

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
_

The first time Ren heard her version of the song play she was in her hotel room alone. She didn't bother to hide her tears. She'd known she put herself into the song, she knew she'd worked hard and listened to it over and over until she was certain it was perfect, but she hadn't expected it to actually encompass everything she felt. She cried silently into her pillow that night missing Mr. Gold even more strongly than she ever had. She'd been wrong. It wasn't better being away from him. It just made it worse. Her heart twisted painfully and she lay there and simply wallowed in it. Let herself accept what she'd always known, accept that she loved a man that was apparently too old for her, and that would never feel the same for her.

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

* * *

So that happened. And this turned out way longer than I thought it would. I hope you guys liked it. 3 Please Read and Review.


End file.
